


Fuck Away the Pain

by Sansetto



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Without His Arm, Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, mentions of Brock Rumlow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansetto/pseuds/Sansetto
Summary: When Bucky catches Brock cheating, he turns to his best friend Steve for comfort. Said comfort goes farther than intended, but neither party is really regretful.





	Fuck Away the Pain

Bucky groaned as Steve slammed him against the wall, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. His legs wrapped tight around the blond’s waist, never wanting him to leave.

“Fuck, you are so much better,” breathed Bucky, when Steve moved to nip at his neck and jawline.

Steve growled and gave a harsh bite. “I better be,” he replied, voice so dark it sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine.

“Does it make you mad when I talk about him?” asked Bucky, unable to resist the idea of Steve going full on possessive on him. After the night he’s had, he needs to be fucked seven ways to Sunday.

Steve’s eyes flared with possessive jealousy as he pulled Bucky from the wall. “Let me put it this way, sweetheart,” he threw Bucky onto his bed, “I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t even remember him.”

Bucky moaned as Steve began biting down his chest and stomach. “Please, Stevie, need you.”

“I know you do, baby.”

Steve did question the morality of fucking his best friend. Especially right after said best friend came to him in the middle of the night sobbing because he had caught his shitbag of a boyfriend cheating on him. Bucky had been so upset that he had left his prosthetic arm behind. They would have to talk about this tomorrow.

He grabbed hold of Bucky’s boxers and yanked them off. They had abandoned the rest of their clothes in the living room during their earlier make out session. God, Bucky was a work of art. Every part of him was lean and cut, his eyes shone with want, and his hair was mussed from Steve entangling his fingers in it earlier.

“God, Buck, you are fucking beautiful.”

Bucky didn’t have time to respond before Steve was swallowing him down. His right hand flew to his friend’s head, gripping his hair as he let out a ragged moan. Brock never went down on him of his own volition. It always took an insane amount of begging and when the asshole finally did go down on him, it was always half-assed.

But he didn’t want to think about Brock and this wasn’t Brock going down on him now. This was Steve. His blue-eyed, good natured, beautiful friend, who as it turned out had the tongue and mouth of a devil.

“Steve!” wailed Bucky as his friend sucked lightly at his balls. God, he was sensitive. When he looked down and saw the teasing light in Steve’s eyes, he wanted to retort, wanted to say something witty, but he couldn’t. All he found himself saying was: “Need you, Stevie.”

Steve released Bucky’s balls and kissed his way back up to Bucky’s face. He made detour to his friend’s left shoulder and kissed along the scars and the border where skin turned to metal.

“Steve, don’t-”

“Shh, Bucky,” soothed Steve. “I’m gonna get to fucking you, but let me worship you like you deserve. I want you to know that every part of you is beautiful, even your scars.”

Bucky felt tears burn hot behind his eyes and he let his head fall back against the bed, to keep them from spilling. Somehow Steve always knew what he felt self conscious about, even without him voicing it.

Steve kissed and nipped his way from his shoulder, all the way up his neck, and along his jawline. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist again and angled his head so he could finally kiss Steve again. He tasted so good! There was a small hint of mint on his tongue and Bucky just wanted to be devoured by his friend.

“Look at you,” said Steve, warmth and love heavy in his voice. “So needy. I could just devour you.”

Bucky whimpered and used his right hand to push at the band of Steve’s boxers, trying to push them off. “Please, Steve, I need you,” he begged.

Brock used to want him to beg when they fucked. In Brock’s case it was for humiliation, but when Bucky begged Steve, Steve’s eyes filled with love and want.

“Jesus, Buck,” groaned Steve, helping Bucky to push his boxers down and off. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t die before you fuck me,” replied Bucky.

Steve laughed as he grabbed a condom and a tube of lube from his nightstand. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart,” he replied, rubbing lube on his fingers.

Bucky’s heart melted at the term of endearment. They had always exchanged endearments due to being so close, but right now it felt like it held more weight than before. He would have to ponder about that later, because right now Steve was beginning to finger him and he thought he was being projected to the astral plane.

He knew just how to move his finger and where exactly to hit. When he added a second one, Bucky was pretty sure his brain blew a fuse. The stretch felt incredible; much better than the rushed fingering Brock only seemed to be good at. Steve took his time and by the time he added his third finger, Bucky was a moaning, teary eyed mess.

With a sudden surge of strength, Bucy rolled them over so he was on top. “Can’t wait anymore,” he said, breathless. He picked up the condom and tore open the packet with his teeth.

Steve would die a thousand deaths to see that look of desperation on Bucky’s face again and again. It took all his willpower not to cum as Bucky slid the condom on and coated it in lube. Even more willpower when Bucky finally began to penetrate himself on his dick.

“Jesus Christ, you’re tight,” choked Steve, gripping tight to Bucky’s hips. He hoped there would be bruises in the morning.

Bucky preened under the comment as he bottomed out. He wiggled his hips a bit, getting use to the size. He was happy to note that Steve was bigger than Brock. He lifted his hips and dropped them again, moaning as he hit his prostate.

Steve could barely catch his breath when Bucky began riding him in earnest. He watched hypnotized as his best friend lost himself in his pleasure. From his very limited knowledge of Brock - information that Bucky would only spill when he was really inebriated - Steve was pretty sure this was the first time that Bucky was truly enjoying himself. Taking pleasure for himself and Steve was more than willing to encourage that behaviour.

“That’s right, baby, ride my dick,” moaned Steve, gripping Bucky’s hips tighter. “You feeling amazing!”

Bucky let out a whine as he forced his thighs to go faster. He was getting so close. “Steve, I’m close,” he breathed out.

“Fuck yourself ‘til you come, baby,” replied Steve, jerking his hips up to meet Bucky. “I’m right behind you.”

Bucky let out a whine and felt his cock give a warning twitch. He slammed his hips down one last time and felt the warmth of orgasm rush over his entire body. He felt himself clench tight around Steve, who suddenly went tense and let out a broken groan. He collapsed boneless on top of Steve, feeling the squish of his orgasm between them.

After a minute of catching their breath, Bucky rolled off of Steve with a groan and curled into his side. He could feel his eyes grow heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

“I’ll go get a washcloth,” said Steve, panting, as he pulled off the condom, tied it off, and threw it into the wastebasket by his bed.

“No,” slurred Bucky, clutching tightly to Steve. “Tomorrow.”

Steve smiled fondly at Bucky who was halfway to passing out. He let the sense of pride bloom in his chest that he was the one that brought Bucky to that state. He gave a chaste kiss to the top of Bucky’s head and pulled the blankets over them.

“Okay, sweetheart, okay.”

●

When morning came, Bucky stretched himself out of the ball he had curled himself into. He unconsciously threw an arm out, searching for a familiar body. When his arm met nothing, he blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the sleep from them. Three things became apparent: 1) Brock was not in bed with him, 2) this was not in their apartment, and 3) this was Steve’s bed.

“Good morning.”

Bucky sat up and turned around, finding his best friend sitting leisurely in a chair with a sketch pad in his lap. Everything came flooding back to Bucky and he felt his stomach give an unpleasant lurch at the memory of Brock’s infidelity. He brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to keep the bile from rising in the back of his throat.

“Buck, you okay?” Steve was out of his chair and on the side of the bed, placing a comforting hand on one of Bucky’s ankles.

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, pulling his hand away from his mouth and finally looking up at Steve. His breath caught as even more memories of last night came back. Pleasant, loving, orgasmic memories. Suddenly the bile that was sitting in the back of his throat vanished and he felt his chest tighten. He flung his arm around Steve, awkwardly pulling him into a hug. “I’ve never been better.”

Steve hugged him back tightly. “Bucky, we need to talk about last night.”

Those words were like a bucket of ice to Bucky. He reeled back, hurt marring his features. “D-Do you regret it?” he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper.

“No! God, no, Buck!” Steve rushed to say. He grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand, making his friend look at him. “I don’t regret any of it! But I want to make sure that you are okay both mentally and emotionally. You were just dealt that crushing blow of being cheated on and rebounded so quickly with me.”

“You’re not a rebound!” blurted Bucky.

Steve calmed him down by running a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. I just want to make sure that you don’t regret what we did. You were in a pretty vulnerable state emotionally and I allowed myself to take advantage of that.”

“You didn’t take advantage of anything,” said Bucky definitively. “Yes, I was emotionally vulnerable, but I don’t regret what we did for a second. Honestly, what we did showed me just what I was missing out on.” Bucky looked down, feeling shy suddenly. “And it showed me what I actually deserved.”

Steve wrapped Bucky in a big hug. “I’m so glad, Buck,” he said, kissing the top of the brunet’s head. “I want nothing more than to keep you by my side.”

Bucky grinned and pulled Steve down for a kiss. It was loving and warm. It made Bucky’s heart skip a beat and melt. It was everything Brock wasn’t.

“Ah, fuck,” groaned Bucky, ripping himself away.

“What?”

“All my stuff is still at his place. Including my arm.”

Steve smiled. “Well you don’t have to worry about that.” Bucky gave him a quizzical look. “I might have paid your ex a visit this morning.”

Bucky followed Steve’s hand as it motioned over to where Steve had been previously sitting. Next to the chair were a couple boxes, two duffel bags, and one metal prosthetic arm. He felt more tears burn behind his eyes. Steve might not think so, but Bucky had to be the biggest dumbass on the face of the planet. How could he had gone so long without realizing that Steve felt so strongly for him and that he felt the same? How could he have denied himself the warm, comforting love that Steve always willingly provided?

He hugged Steve again and pressed his face into his chest, unable to stop the happy tears that spilled down his cheeks. “I love you,” he said, words wet and broken.

“I love you too, Buck.”

Bucky peeked back over at the chair and saw Steve’s sketchbook laying open. Steve had sketched him while he had been sleeping. He had sketched Bucky’s back, with the blankets covering his hips. His hair splayed out on the pillow behind him.

“Do you sketch everyone you share a bed with?” he asked, teasingly.

Steve smiled. “No, only you,” he replied, leaning down to kiss Bucky again.

Bucky melted into the kiss. Everything in that moment felt completely and utterly right.


End file.
